gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Most Wanted
Wasted Busted Target escaped |reward = |unlocks = ''Manhunt'' (15 /16px) |unlockedby = Crime and Punishment }}Most Wanted are a series of side missions in Grand Theft Auto IV in the same vein as the Vigilante missions from the 3D Universe games. Description When stationary in a law enforcement vehicle such as a Police Cruiser, the player can access the Police Computer and see the top ten criminals wanted by the LCPD for the current borough. The player is then able to select any of the local ten listed criminals to pursue; the target will show up on the map and the player must drive there and eliminate the target(s). There is no time limit, and the missions can be re-attempted if failed. The Most Wanted list is only unlocked after the mission Crime and Punishment, but if the player types one of the target names into the option "Search Police Records", it can be used to find the target at any time. There are thirty most wanted criminals in the game - ten in Algonquin, ten spread across Broker, Dukes and Bohan (which are counted as one borough by the police computer), and ten in Alderney City in the neighbouring state. If the player chooses a target that is too close to their current position, the mission won't start and the police computer will say "The profile is being updated". Once a mission is completed, the name is marked in red in the most wanted list - if the player tries to undertake the mission again, the police computer reports that the target is deceased, and that mission cannot be started. Even though they are listed in LCPD's Most Wanted and everyone has a mugshot, there are no individual data entries in LCPD Database about them. Many of the targets have associates who also need to be eliminated to successfully complete the mission. Every target and associate counts as a "criminal" towards the criminals killed statistic allowing a total of 133 possible kills to be added. Like many other missions in the game, many of the targets stay in a static location and fight Niko Bellic, but in several cases, they try to escape (depending on which mission is being played). Dwayne Forge's backup will be available to help the player. Completing all of the most wanted missions is required for 100% completion of the game, and unlocks the achievement Manhunt which is a likely reference to the Rockstar series Manhunt. The player will be noted by a message "All wanted criminals have been eliminated." after it. Gallery MostWanted-GTAIV-MenuAccess.jpg|Accessing the Most Wanted menu. MostWanted-GTAIV-ListSample.jpg|Most Wanted list. Targets Almost all of the Most Wanted criminals share their models with generic pedestrians and gang members seen throughout Liberty City and do not consistently appear with the same model configuration as their mugshot. Liberty City: Bohan, Dukes and Broker Liberty City: Algonquin Alderney Originally there were more Most Wanted criminals as there are names of eight more characters found in the american.gxt and in the script.img. There are also many unused profile mugshots for some criminals. The cut characters include: *Alyssa Funke *Bradly Narlock *Cletus Luzell *Dick Godley *Marcel Hevas *Marty Connor *Tommy Francini *Wilbert Wetterer Video Walkthrough Navigation Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Law Enforcement Category:Side Missions Category:Most Wanted criminals